matildathemusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome! * Welcome to a wiki for Matilda the Musical. Here, you will find details of casting and dates. Matilda the Musical is a musical written by Dennis Kelly with music and lyrics by Tim Minchin. The show is currently running on the West End and is on tour throughout the United Kingdom and Ireland.. It is based on the much loved children's novel Matilda by Roald Dahl, and has won the most Olivier Awards in history. WE SAY GOODBYE TO THE FOLLOWING MATILDAS: * Olivia Juno Cleverly (UK AND IRELAND TOUR) * Hannah Selk, Francesca McKeown and Isobel Hubble (WEST END) We wish these girls nothing but the VERY BEST for their future! WE WELCOME THE FOLLOWING MATILDAS: * Olivia Juno Cleverly, Freya Scott, Sophie Woolhouse (IRELAND TOUR) * Lydia Ricks (UTAH REGIONAL) * Li Ji Na (KOREA) * An So Myeong (KOREA) * Hwang Ye Yeong (KOREA) * Seol Ka Eun (KOREA) * Tilly-Raye Bayer, Olivia Juno Cleverley, Alex Munden (WEST END) * Claudia Santamaria Soriano, Leah Grech, Michela Caruana and Michela Deguara (MALTA) CURRENT MATILDA PRODUCTIONS AROUND THE WORLD: Professional Productions: * Ireland Tour * (South) Korea * West End * South Africa/Singapore Tour * Malta Regional/Amateur Productions: * Utah * Washington * Ohio Current Matildas around the world Here is a list of all of the current Matildas- West End: * Zoe Simon * Tilly-Raye Bayer * Olivia Juno Cleverley * Alex Munden Korean: * Li Ji Na * An So Myeong * Hwang Ye Yeong * Seol Ke Eun Washington: * Holly Reichert * Nava Ruthfield Utah: * Lydia Ricks Malta: * Claudia Santamaria Soriano * Leah Grech * Michela Caruana * Michela Deguara UPCOMING MATILDAS South Africa/Singapore Tour TO BE ANNOUNCED Maggot Casting Film * Milly Shapiro has been cast in the 2018 horror film Hereditary. Television * Cara Jenkins will be playing Violet in CBBC comedy, The 4 O'clock Club which is due to air its fifth season on Thursday 25th Feburary. * Sebastian Croft will have a role in the new series of Game of Thrones '' * Kerry Ingram has been cast as Becky in new Netflix original ''Hat Hair. * Ava Merson-O'Brien will be reprise her role as, Harriet in the third season of Hetty Feather * Brooklyn Shuck will be playing the role of Stella in new comedy pilot I, Shudder. '' * Rhianna Dorris appeared in the role of Penny Parker in an episode of CBBC comedy ''Secret Life of Boys. '' * Cleo Demetriou will be returning as Lily Hampton in the CBBC Teen comedy ''So Awkward. * Emma Howard has the recurring role of Becky Reynolds in Transparent. '' * Adam Scotland played the role of Lucas in the CBBC's ''Millie Inbetween. '' Theatre casting * Mattea Conforti is playing Louise in the Broadway revival of ''Sunday in the Park with George. * Daniel Daszek-Green is appearing as Fletcher in the UK tour of The Bodyguard. * Freddie Haggerty, Psalms-Nissi Myers-Reid, Connor Davies and Ella Tweed are currently appearing in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ''in the roles of: Mike Teavee, Violet Beauregarde, Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt. * Gabby Gutierrez and Sofia Roma Rubino are currently appearing as Sofia and a Swing, ''School of Rock. '' * Luka Green and Violet Tucker are currently playing Kurt and Brigitta in ''The Sound of Music ''tour. * Joshua Cameron and Remi Gooding are both currently playing Young Michael Jackson in ''Thriller Live. '' * Bailey Ryon played Mary Lennox in ''The Secret Garden. * Adrianna Bertola originated the role of Violet Beauregarde in the West End production of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Did you know? *Josie Griffiths sings the song "Naughty" on the original cast CD. *Eleanor Worthington Cox has two older brothers called Ben and Josh. *Sophia Kiely has no social media accounts, and prefers privacy. *Due to tech difficulties, Ellie Glynn once had to perform "Quiet" with only the piano accompanying her and unable to see the conductor. *Georgia Pemberton's first show was on the 4th of September, with the purple team feat. Emily Robins, Thierry Zimmermann and Robbie Warke. *Kerry Ingram, Eleanor Worthington Cox, Sophia Gennusa, Gabby Gutierrez, Bella Thomas, Ingrid Torelli and Hannah Levinson all played Matilda on opening Night in their respective shows. *Adrianna Bertola and Josie Griffiths who played Matilda in the Original Stratford Production were going to be part of the West End Matilda cast, but they grew one inch too tall to transfer. *The South Korean Production of Matilda is the very first production of the show to be entirely in a language other than English. *Tim Minchin, the Australian comedian who wrote the lyrics and music for Matilda, first tried to get the rights to make Matilda the Musical just after Roal Dahl's death in 1990, but he wasn't successful until many years later. *Matilda is the 55th longest running show on Broadway and was in Australia for a whopping two years! Featured Cast '''Ella Rhiann Yard '''is a British child actress who is currently playing the role of Lavender See full article Explore *Characters *Songs *Casts Category:Browse